Better Than Love
by eReedus
Summary: This is a one shot of Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene's first night together. Not set at any particular time during TWD, just a dirty little snippet from my mind. Chapter 1 is from Beth's POV, and chapter 2 is Daryl's POV of the same event. It is rated M for smut and Dixon language. Bethyl fluff. PWP.
1. Beth

This is my first attempt at writing anything for an audience. I fell in love with Bethyl and knew I had to put my own spin on them.

It is a one shot of Daryl and Beth's first time together. Rated M for smut and language. It's not set at any particular time in the series.

It's what I would love to see happen after they are reunited in series 5 ( I refuse to believe they won't be ) , as they are just the cutest couple ever. I also think Daryl deserves some love action, he hasn't had any since the dead started to walk the earth and he is after all a red blooded redneck.

There isn't much dialogue, as I wanted to stay true to the characterisation in the show, Daryl isn't much of a talker and I don't think this would suddenly change in the bedroom. He talks with his body and shows his feelings through his actions so I tried to encapsulate this. "The signs are all there, jus' gotta know how to read 'em"

**Better than Love**

Beth's POV

He stood in front of her, this was it. No turning back. She'd made her mind up, she wanted him like she'd never wanted anything in her life and she wasn't about to let him stop her, she wouldn't take no for an answer. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, filled with love and a wanton desire for the man who had saved her, protected her and even loved her, in his own way.

She raised her hands to his chest and lightly placed them on his vest. She could feel the hard muscle underneath and inhaled sharply as a shudder ran through her body. She cocked her head to really look at him, eyes wide and burning. He looked back at her with a desire she thought would set her soul on fire. She felt her cheeks colour, unsure if it was the intense way he was looking at her or the thought of what was to come. She knew then he wouldn't refuse her.

She moved her hands from his chest and ran them either side of his neck and through the hair at his nape. For a moment he seemed to hold his breath, afraid to make a sound. She liked his hair longer, it made him look younger and a lot sexier. She leant into him, closing her eyes and placing her lips to his, they were surprisingly soft and warm. She was breathing heavier now, her heart thudding against her ribcage. She pressed her lips harder into his when he responded by gently licking the spot where her lips met. That was all the encouragement she needed, she entwined her fingers in his hair pulling him closer, opening her mouth to allow his tongue inside. Their tongues met, each caressing the other. She felt weak as her legs threatened to buckle from under her, she moaned into the kiss and fought to steady herself.

Daryl was holding her by the waist when he slowly let his hands fall around her hips until he was gripping her rear with his palms. He started to trail kisses over her jaw, her neck and her shoulder, all the time squeezing her firm ass through her jeans. She was moaning, her stomach in knots at the passion coursing through her body. He felt so good, his warm, wet mouth almost burning her pale soft skin as it glided across slowly. She let her hands roam over his muscular shoulders, down his tanned arms and back up to his chest, this time under his shirt. She wanted to feel his skin under her fingers. She moved one hand to the collar on his shirt and started to undo the buttons while running the other through his sparse chest hair. She finished undoing the buttons and pushed the shirt back over Daryl's shoulders, it fell to the floor taking his leather angel vest with it. He was naked from the waist up, she'd never seen anything so beautiful, the sight made her gasp. Daryl moaned from the shiver he felt, a combination of the chill from losing his clothes and the gentle touch of the woman in front of him.

Daryl moved his hands from Beth's rear and ran them around the hem of her tank top right where it met the top of her jeans. It tickled a little but Beth held back from giggling. He swiftly pulled both her arms above her head and then peeled the tank top upwards over her stomach, chest, head and arms, letting it fall to the floor behind her. She put her arms back down by her side while Daryl took in every inch of her perfectly formed breasts, tongue gently brushing over his lower lip in appreciation. She had never been topless in front of a man before, let alone one she was hot for, but she liked it. Her nipples were already hard and he hadn't even touched her yet. Her heart was pounding, the sound loud in her ears, threatening to give her away to the man only inches from her. He didn't seem to notice. He bent forward and ran kisses down Beth's chest until he reached her nipple, she felt his warm wet mouth close in around it, gently flicking his tongue over the hard end. His hand cupped her other breast giving it a gentle squeeze, while his other hand was back over her rear, pulling her heat into his still growing erection. She moaned, mouth against his ear, hot desperate pants escaping her swollen lips. Her head was spinning, it felt like every nerve ending across her body would explode if he didn't stop now.

He didn't stop, he continued his assault on her body, exploring all that she had, grinding his hips into her warm centre, kneading her breasts, sucking and licking her nipples. Every whimper she made was matched by a deep guttural groan from him, the vibrations dancing across her skin. She needed more of him, she let her fingers find the top of his jeans and then deftly undid his zipper, pushing her small hand into his boxers. She wrapped her fingers around the silky skin of his hard cock, he was huge, her hand feeling so small against his length, with a firm grip she moved her hand gently up and down, using the wetness from his end as lubrication. Beth's efforts were rewarded with the sound of Daryl moaning her name through heavy laboured breaths, head thrown back and eyes closed, hands either side of her neck tugging at the long blond hair that fell around her shoulders.

''Shit Beth, if you keep doin' that I ain't gonna last''

Daryl's reaction caused a new found confidence to take hold of her. She pulled her hand out of his boxers and used both hands to push him backwards onto the bed. She grabbed his jeans and boxers and pulled them down over his rear, down his legs and off onto the floor in one swift movement. He was naked, lying there before her, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his perfect form glistening in the moonlight. Every muscle and scar clear to see, he was nothing short of perfection, strong arms, sculpted stomach, huge thick cock standing to attention for her, because of her. Why he wanted her was a mystery, but she knew he did, and right there, right then, that was enough for her.

She knew he was close. Beth wanted him to finish in her mouth, she needed to taste him, needed him to know she wanted all of him. She knelt between his legs and started to kiss along the inside of his thighs, the soft downy hair tickling her face as she made her way towards his cock. He was propped up on his elbows, looking at her through those wild blue eyes of his but didn't say a word. She wondered if he was enjoying what she was doing or if it had just been so long since he'd been with a woman, he couldn't help himself. She hovered over him and started to glide her tongue along his shaft. He gave a low growl and moaned her name, which was all the answer she needed . She took the end between her lips and began swirling her tongue around the head in between gently sucking along the length as she took him deep into her hot mouth, her head bobbing up and down. Daryl didn't take his eyes off her, his breathing more laboured, his moans cutting through the electrically charged atmosphere. She wrapped her hand around his shaft to stroke up and down while still gently popping the head in and out of her mouth, licking and sucking as her lips met her hand. Daryl started to thrust, pushing himself deeper into her mouth. It was getting her more aroused than she ever thought possible, she couldn't help adding her groaning to his.

"Come for me baby" She panted.

She wondered if that was what finally finished him.

A moment later she felt his cock tighten in her mouth and a warm stream of cum fire into the back of her throat. She swallowed until it stopped and Daryl had stilled under her. Once his heavy breathing had subsided she sat up, slowly running her tongue over her lips. She smiled at him as she stood up from the end of the bed. His eyes never leaving hers.

Daryl sat up and grabbed her, pulling her down and rolling her onto the bed so he was above her.

"You're so fucking beautiful Beth"

He lowered his head and pressed his lips into hers with an urgency and passion. She wanted to melt into him, his lips were so damned soft, he caught her bottom lip with his teeth and gave it a slight pull, letting it go and crashing his lips to hers once again, tongue exploring and tangling with hers. They stayed like this for a few moments, she would've been happy to stay this way forever.

He sat up and unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them down to expose the lace of her underwear. He lifted her ass and pulled them under, down her legs, over her feet and onto the floor. She wanted him so badly it hurt, she was so wet for him. The deep throbbing from her core was an ache only he could take away. He stood over her with a look she hadn't seen before. She didn't quite know what it was, but it was one she liked. He dropped to his knees, head level with her lace panties.

"Ma turn" he drawled, eyes boring into hers, slight smirk crossing his lips.

He hooked his thumbs into the sides of her panties and pulled them over her legs and dropped them, where they nestled with the other discarded clothing on the floor. She was naked now, and she could see that Daryl was already becoming erect again. Any doubts she may have had about how he felt about her were pushed far from her mind. While still watching him, he parted her legs and trailed hot kisses from her knees to the wet opening between her legs. She gasped, arching her back as he slipped his tongue inside her. It felt so fucking good, he swirled his tongue around, adding to the wetness already there. She entwined her fingers with his hair and pulled his head closer to her heat, moaning and writhing under his expert tongue. He sucked and flicked her most sensitive place and she thought she would pass out from the pleasure. Just as she thought she couldn't take any more he pushed two fingers inside her, slowly moving in and out while still licking her clit. He moved his fingers faster, going deeper, curling them to reach her special place.

"Oh God, I'm gonna come"

Beth couldn't take anymore, the throbbing had crept over her, turning to an urgent need to let go, she came, calling his name, contracting around his fingers, back arched and panting. Once the feeling of sweet release had passed she looked at Daryl who was sat running his tongue over his fingers in an attempt to clean them up. He smiled that wicked smile. She grabbed his arm and pulled him on top of her. He had to put his arms out to stop from crushing her. He looked at her flushed, sweaty face and planted a kiss on her closed lips, running his tongue over them in an attempt to gain entry. She complied with his request and sank her tongue deep in his mouth, tasting herself.

"I want ya to fuck me Daryl, I need you inside me" she purred, not able to wait any longer. She sounded desperate.

She could feel he was rock hard again as he pressed against her thigh. She guided him into her wet opening, and hitched her breath as he pushed in slowly, inch by inch. She'd never felt anything like it, the feeling of fullness, completeness, she was panting and moaning, her walls tightening in an attempt to stop him pulling back, she didn't want him leaving her for a second, with every thrust she was closer to her release. Daryl kept up a punishing rhythm, pulling all the way back and then pounding in again. He was fucking her hard. He was kissing, almost biting at her neck, hot hard breath washing over her sweat covered body. She was kneading and clawing at his backside, pulling him deeper, even though she was sure that wasn't really possible. It was a frenzy of pure animalistic rutting. It was a release they had both needed for so long. The room was filled with groaning, panting and indistinguishable moans of pleasure that merged together with the slapping of flesh on flesh.

He pulled out of her, grabbed her by the waist, turning her over onto her front and then pulled her ass towards him, pulling her up onto her hands and knees. She pushed back and felt him fill her once again. He pounded into her while reaching round to rub her clit with his fingers. God he made her feel good. He was more than she deserved. She was so close, he slowed down while still circling her clit as if he knew she was almost there again. He pushed into her, to feel her walls tightening in spasms around his hard cock. He stopped moving, staying inside her, holding her tiny waist with one hand while the fingers on his other ran lightly along her sweat covered back and through the hair stuck to her shoulders. He waited for her breathing to slow and watched, as head down, panting and blaspheming she came for him again.

"Sweet Jesus Christ, I'm coming, Oh God don't stop. Fuck me harder" she was screaming.

After a brief moment she pulled forward, Daryl's cock springing free from her wetness. She turned round to face him and grabbed his head pulling him close, her other hand cupping his face. She leant into him, her chest still rising and falling in line with her racing heartbeat. She kissed him, deep, fast and with passion. She broke away, needing him inside her again.

"I wanna feel ya come inside me" she said, eyes almost begging his.

She was so fucking hot for him, but she was aching for him to find his release too. He grabbed her head with both hands and crushed his mouth into hers, lips and tongues tangling in a frenzied wet heated kiss. He groaned as she pulled away, eyes darting across her face in wonderment.

Beth pushed him down and swung her leg over his waist, straddling his glistening cock. He held it while she slid her tight opening down along his length, gasping as she went. She rode him hard, rocking back and forth to meet his hips that were now bucking against her. She moaned as he pulled her hard nipples, twirling them between his fingers. Daryl groaned, as she fell forward onto him, breasts crushing into his chest. Her hips continued to grind against his, her sensitive swollen clit rubbing against him, taking her closer. He held her around her waist, holding her just high enough over him to thrust into her from below, slowly sliding in and out, teasing her slightly with every movement. Unable to move, his every thrust taking her to her climax. She could feel it building deep within her and hoped Daryl was there too. Her head was swimming, she couldn't breathe, he locked eyes with her and she knew in that moment, whatever happened after, she would never love any man but Daryl Dixon.

"I ain't gonna last any longer" he whimpered, his breath hot on her shoulder. "Come for me Beth" was all he could manage to say before he found his release.

As he tensed, she felt it wash over her, nerve endings too delicate to touch anymore, pleasure firing across the surface of her skin and around her body, she contracted around his throbbing cock, squeezing and releasing as he shot his cum deep inside her. She collapsed onto him, both bodies now rising and falling as their chests heaved, breathless. Daryl found her hands that laid either side of him and interlocked their fingers, holding her tightly. They lay together, hot, sweaty, sticky, breathless, but totally sated, for what seemed like forever. She wanted it to be forever, she knew if she died now she would die happy. She also knew nothing would ever be the same between them again. She'd found Daryl Dixon, he wanted her… and it was better than love.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review if you liked it, go easy on me if you didn't! I'm thinking about re writing this scene from Daryl's POV, depends on the feedback I get. His inner dialogue would change the dynamic of the scene and think it could be interesting.


	2. Daryl

**A/N Wow, thank you so much to everyone that left feedback and asked for the scene from Daryl's POV, it took me a couple of days, but here it is. Again please review, as I might try my hand at writing more of a story next time, not just an extended scene. I already have some ideas floating around.**

**More Than Love**

Daryl's POV

She was standing so close to him, he could almost touch her. She looked like an angel as the moonlight caught her long blonde hair. He'd always thought she was beautiful, perfect in fact. In truth, too fucking good for his sorry ass. But if she kissed him, he knew he couldn't refuse her, didn't want to refuse her. It would change everything and there'd be no going back. Hell, why would he even want to go back?, if she'd taught him anything it was that they had to move forward, had to survive and believe there was something better out there. They had to take what they could from a world gone to shit, because it could all end tomorrow.

She moved closer until she was touching him, her hands on his vest, her eyes burning into his, right through to his soul. He could get lost in those huge blue eyes, they were like a window into the prettiest damned world he'd ever known. He wondered if she could see the filthy thoughts swimming around in his head, the ones he'd been having for a while now. The ones where her soft lips were wrapped around his cock or the ones where her pert breasts bounced as she fucked him.

He didn't move, just looked right back at her, he wanted her and he wanted her to know. He could never actually tell her though, just wasn't his way. He was pretty sure she understood him though from the blush that crept up from her neck and over her cheeks. She ran her fingers from his vest to his neck, winding them in the hair at his nape. He stifled a groan, hitching his breath for just a moment, her hands felt so small and soft on him. He'd wanted her to touch him for so long he was aching in places he'd forgotten he had.

She leant up to kiss him, pressing her lips to his, he froze, not moving a muscle. She pressed into him harder, with purpose, this time he went with it. He opened his mouth, gently running his tongue over the join of her lips. He knew this was what she needed from him. She pulled him into her, her hands tangling in his hair as she pushed her tongue past his lips to run it around the inside of his mouth, his tongue meeting hers as it flicked over her lips. She moaned into his mouth and he felt it deep inside. He wanted to take her right there, that second, wanted to bury his cock inside her as deep as he could and fuck her until she came, his name falling from her pretty lips. He didn't though, he needed more than that right now and Beth deserved more than that. She wasn't one of the drunken whores he was used to fumbling around with, where he'd slam into them for a few minutes before finishing, then leaving. This was Beth, and he wanted to make her _his_ Beth.

He was holding her waist when he let his hands trace the outline of her slender frame to her hips and down to her rear. He gripped on like his life depended on it. He started to trail hot kisses down her jaw, over her neck and across her shoulder, all the while squeezing her firm ass through those skin tight jeans that he'd so often taken to looking at when he really shouldn't have been. She moaned into him as his rough hands groped around her body, his stubble scratching her skin as he kissed and sucked at her, he knew he was being rough, too rough probably but he couldn't stop himself. He was getting hard, rock hard, his pants were uncomfortably tight now over his massive erection. He'd never moved this slowly with a woman before, never felt the need to do more than just shove into them and pound away until he found release, but he liked how this was making him feel. He liked how it was making her feel. 'Ya goin' soft lil' brother?' he could hear Merle's voice taunting him.

He felt Beth move her hands across his body, his neck, shoulders, arms. No one had ever touched him like that before, not gentle, tender, loving touches. She started to undo his shirt, running her hands over his chest...and it felt good, her softness running over his skin. She pushed his shirt back and it fell to the floor taking his vest with it. He let out an involuntary moan, embarrassed, he hoped she'd think it was the cool air on his newly exposed skin that had caused it, but in truth he knew exactly what it was. Beth Greene. He'd wanted to do wicked, dirty things to her for a long time now. He'd wanted to taste her, inhale her, touch her. Do things that would make her scream his name as he took her to the edge of release, teasing until she could take no more. He'd show no mercy until she was coming hard around his cock begging him for more.

He had to see her, to see what he'd been imagining. He moved his hands towards the hem of her tank top, gently brushing the skin of her stomach and she flinched for the smallest of moments. He let go and moved his hands to hers, lifting them swiftly above her head and holding them there for the briefest of time. He jerked the tank top up over her stomach, arms, head and arms throwing it to the floor behind her, revealing her bare breasts. They seemed bigger, fuller and a whole lot perkier than he'd remembered from all those times he'd found himself ogling her when she was looking the other way. They were perfection, the tiny pink nipples already standing to attention, begging to be touched. He hoped this was because of him but in reality knew it was more likely the chill in the air. He leant down, his tongue trailing a wet line from Beth's neck to her hardened nipple, he closed his mouth around it and sucked. She moaned appreciatively and he swore he'd never heard a sweeter sound. He pulled her closer, his hips knocking hers, his cock pressing into the heat between her legs. He felt her hand move to his zipper and then suddenly soft feather light touches on the soft warm skin of his cock. Fuck, he never thought he'd come from just being touched by a woman. But this wasn't just any woman, it was Beth. Beth who he'd wanted to make his for so long, Beth who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Beth who... who somewhere along the line, he'd fallen in love with. 'Get a grip Dixon.' he berated himself. She curled her fingers around his length and slowly started to jerk him off using his own wetness to help guide her hand. She felt so warm and small around him, lost almost. He'd never felt anything like it before and knew he never wanted to do this with anyone else .

"Beth." he moaned. "God Beth." His breathing was heavy, her name falling from his lips, like he'd been saying it his whole life.

He had to do something before he was finishing in his pants like a fucking schoolboy.

"Shit, Beth if you keep doin' that I ain't gonna last." was all he could find to say before it was too late.

She moved her hand away, barely in time. Not giving him chance to move, she pushed him back onto the bed and was pulling his jeans and boxers down, under his ass, down his legs and onto the floor. She stood for a moment looking at him, deep in thought. For a second he panicked, she'd changed her mind, he knew it. Stupid ass for ever thinking he could have something as beautiful and pure as Beth Greene. Daryl was lying there, propped up on his elbows watching her, just about to tell her it was okay and that he understood, when she sank to her knees between his legs and started to gently kiss along his thigh. He watched in amazement, his eyes locked with hers, wondering exactly how he got so fucking lucky, but not bothering to question it anymore. Her big blue eyes still locked with his, she ran the flat of her tongue along his length and watched as he threw his head back in pleasure.

"Jesus, Beth." he managed to whisper after a sharp intake of breath and pulling his head back. He never wanted to stop looking at her.

She began to suck and lick, wrapping her hand round the base of his shaft to stroke up and down, her eyes never leaving his. He knew he wouldn't last long, Beth's mouth taking him to the edge with every movement. The image alone of Beth bobbing up and down on his cock, huge blue eyes penetrating his was enough for him to shoot his load, fuck he'd knocked one out to that daydream more than once when he'd been alone at night.

He started to buck his hips, pushing further into her hot wet mouth, Beth moaned in response as she greedily took all of him.

"Come for me baby." Beth panted as she momentarily released her lips from around him, before taking him deeper than he thought possible.

He wasn't sure he'd heard right, Beth Greene demanding he shoot his load into her mouth. It was too much. So he did. Grunting, head back, eyes closed he released everything he had into that sweet filthy mouth of hers. She swallowed it down like it was the best damn thing she'd ever tasted. Beth sat up and smiled at him while slowly running her tongue around her lips as though searching for every last drop. She had definitely sucked cock before, or watched a lot of porno's, there was no fucking way she could be that good and look that damned hot if she hadn't, he thought to himself. Daryl didn't like to think of anyone else touching her in that way, he liked to imagine he'd be her first, even though he knew he wasn't. 'Ain't like she's been waitin' her whole life for ya, is it now Dixon?' he thought to himself, bringing himself back to reality.

Daryl sat up and pulled her down on to the bed, rolling her over so she was under him, causing her to gasp and giggle.

"Yer so fuckin' beautiful Beth." Daryl ran his hand over the side of her face, studying the expression of happiness and contentment etched there.

He wanted her to know, he needed to tell her. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever known in his whole shitty life. Inside and out Beth was beautiful. He was also not stupid. He knew she wouldn't have chosen him before the dead started walking, not when she could've had her pick of men; better, younger men. But she did want him now and that gave him some comfort at least.

Daryl leant down and kissed the woman under him, it was desperate and passionate, tongues crashing, lips colliding. He wanted her with a desire that scorched him inside. He was aching to be inside her, filling her completely as she was filling him, filling the hole in his life, that until that moment, he never knew was even there.

He sat up to unzip her jeans, pulling them down, over her ass, her long legs and onto the floor. She lay there grinning with only a pair of lace panties on, the only barrier left between him and the woman he wanted more than life itself. He stood over her, looking at her with desire, maybe even love. How would he know? He'd never loved anyone before other than Merle and his mom, so wasn't quite sure what the hell it was he was feeling. He just knew he liked it. A moment later he dropped to his knees between her legs, his face only inches from her centre.

"Ma turn." he drawled, unable to hide the smirk that was crossing his lips.

He hooked his thumbs around Beth's panties and pulled them away in one swift movement. He'd never been one for going down on women much before, they were usually too drunk or high to care if he did or not. So he didn't. Now he could think of nothing he wanted to do more. He wanted to please her like no one else ever had. He wanted to make Beth feel how she'd made him feel just moments earlier, powerless against his mouth, against his tongue. He wanted her to come for him, abandon all self-control and surrender to him as she let him perform the most intimate act on her body.

While she watched his every move, he parted her legs and began to trail kisses from her knee to her wet opening. He slipped his tongue inside her for that first taste, she arched her back, immediately moaning for more. Daryl was rock hard again, it was so erotic, so arousing. 'Ya fuckin' pussy, jus' fuck her like a man.' Merle was in his head again. It didn't stop him though, he swirled his tongue over her clit, running the full length of her pussy and twirling around her entrance, adding to the wetness that was already there. Damn she tasted so good, she was so wet for him, he didn't think he could wait any longer, he needed to be inside her, but he wanted her to come. He wanted to give her the most intense fucking orgasm she'd ever had in her life.

Her hands were in his hair pulling him closer as his tongue and lips worked her into a frenzy, she was bucking into him, moaning and panting as he got into a rhythm. He knew she was almost there, he could feel her tensing. He slowly pushed two fingers inside her, she gripped onto them as she started to groan out his name. He carried on flicking and sucking at her clit while pumping his fingers faster and deeper, curling them to reach that special spot.

"Oh God, I'm gonna come!" she screamed "Don't stop!"

Then she came, contracting hard and fast around his fingers, her body arched and shaking.

She took a moment to still, finally sitting up to find Daryl sucking his fingers clean of her juices. He felt as horny as hell as he watched Beth getting off. He'd never seen such a beautiful sight. 'Not a bad job for an amateur.' he thought proudly.

He gave her a grin, a wicked grin; part joy and part 'I'm now gonna fuck you senseless sweetheart.' She pulled him down on top of her and he kissed her, running his tongue over her closed lips. She kissed him back, pushing her tongue into his mouth, he wanted her to taste herself, to taste what he had, to know what she did to him. He could never tell her she drove him wild, gave him hope, gave him more happiness than he'd ever known, made him want to be a better man.

"I want you to Fuck me Daryl, I need you inside me." she purred

He was painfully hard now and needed it too. She found his cock and guided it to her entrance. He pushed in slowly, inch by inch, she was so damn tight he didn't think he would fit. Beth pulled him deeper, mewling under heavy breaths, God she was so warm and wet, so tight. He was glad she'd blown him first because he could easily have come right then and there. At least he had a chance of going for more than 30 seconds now. He quickly got into a rhythm, slow at first, he loved the noises she made when he teased her by almost pulling all the way out before slamming back in again as deep as she could take. He needed to go faster, he wanted to fuck her until she was crying out for him to stop. He sucked and bit at her neck, groaning in her ear while she clawed at his ass and back, trying to take more of him. 'Fuck girl, I ain't got any more ta give ya' he wanted to say it but he didn't.

Daryl pulled out of her, grabbed her by the waist, turned her over and pulled her onto all fours, her ass towards his cock. He was inside her again before she even had chance to register what was happening, pounding into her slick warmth. He wanted her to come for him again, it turned him on to see her so vulnerable, so exposed. He reached around and started to massage her clit in small hard circles, her wetness gliding his fingers over it while he fucked her hard. He could feel her getting close, her pussy starting to clench around him, so pulled back and remained unmoving, but still circling her clit, then pushed inside her in one long stroke until he could go no further. He could feel her coming, her walls tightening and pulsing around his now motionless rock hard cock. He held her tiny waist with one hand and ran his fingers up and down her sweat covered back with the other, while he watched her climaxing, her head hanging down, panting and shaking.

"Sweet Jesus Christ, I'm comin'. Oh God, don't stop Daryl. Fuck me harder." she was almost screaming the words.

Daryl couldn't help but smirk just a little. He'd never imagined such words could come from sweet, hymn singing, innocent Beth Greene. 'Way ta go lil' brother, ya got blondy cussin' while she comes, wonder what her daddy'd say to that.' Merle was really starting to piss him off now.

She pulled forward, slowly releasing her grip on Daryl's cock until he sprung free from the warm tightness that had been holding it. She spun around on her knees and grabbed his face, her chest rising and falling fast, still waiting for her breathing to return to normal after the rush racing through her body. She kissed him... madly and deeply until he was growling into her mouth.

"I wanna feel ya come inside me... please." she was almost begging.

Daryl had never felt so turned on. He wanted nothing more than to shoot off deep inside her body, feel her warmth and comfort surrounding him as he let go. He'd thought about nothing else for as long as he could remember. She didn't need to beg. He grabbed her face, smashing his lips to hers in answer. He kissed her like she was the air he needed to breathe. She pushed him backwards on to the bed with the same fervour and swung her leg over his waist so she was hovering over his cock. He held himself to her entrance while she slid down his length, sheathing him in that lovely familiar soft warmth, a low growl escaping her throat. She was instantly riding him, rocking her hips back and forth, she looked so damned sexy taking charge like that. He knew he didn't have long. He moved his hips to meet hers, his hands pulling and twirling her erect nipples, squeezing those perfect breasts once more. She fell forward grinding her hips with his, her clit rubbing against him, his cock hitting that spot inside her until she was on the edge of release again. He wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her just enough so he could pound into her from underneath. God, he needed to come, come inside her and feel her holding him close.

"I ain't... Beth... gonna come." he grunted, hardly able to continue "Come on... Beth." It was all he could manage to add before he found his own release.

His cock tensed and his body became rigid as the pleasure of his orgasm coursed through every muscle and every vein. Beth's walls tensed and relaxed as his words took her over the edge once more. He flooded her with his cum as they clung onto each other, riding out their orgasms together. Beth collapsed onto him, her head resting on his chest with only their rapid panting breaking the silence around them. He reached down and gently linked his fingers into hers, not ever wanting to let her go. She was his now. His forever.

In that moment he knew that nothing else in this shitty world mattered so long as Beth Greene wanted him. Damned if he'd admit it to her, but she completed him. He knew he would gladly die a thousand times over if it meant she could be safe. He wanted her forever and would protect her always. Whatever that feeling was, he knew it was more than love.

**A/N **To the reviewer that said this would challenge the author, you were right, it did! but I enjoyed writing it anyway. Hope you all liked Daryl's dirty thoughts (he's a typical man after all right?!), and Merle's rude interruptions. Thanks for reading.


End file.
